The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lagerstroemia plant, botanically known as Lagerstroemia L., commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIILAG-I’.
The new Lagerstroemia plant originated from an open-pollination of Lagerstroemia ‘Gamad V’ (U.S. Pat. No. 17,411) in 1999-2000. The cultivar ‘PIILAG-I’ originated and was discovered in a cultivated environment in Dearing, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. for three years has shown that all the unique features of this new Lagerstroemia, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.